


The Swan Song of One Marinette Dupain-Cheng

by Azeran



Series: Miraculous [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila salt, Luka is a lovable dork, POV Luka Couffaine, Protective Luka Couffaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: When Marinette’s classmates spurn her feelings, Luka’s there to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773388
Comments: 136
Kudos: 1290
Collections: Finished111, Miraculous Stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go. My romantic offering to the Lukanette fandom. Four chapters of fluff and mutual pining, and one hopelessly lovesick Luka Couffaine at its center!
> 
> Thanks to Mordelle for beta-reading this!

Luka was a fairly patient kid, with good control over his temper. He didn’t get angry easily, and the one time he did, well...those had been extenuating circumstances. To this day he only felt slightly guilty for what had happened at the recording studio. Mostly because Marinette had been upset, and she didn’t deserve to see him like that. Luka only ever wanted to see her smile. Which made the sight he’d just walked in on particularly painful to witness. Namely, Marinette curled up in a ball on her bed, sobbing her poor eyes out. 

Hesitating at the doorway, Luka gripped the neck of his guitar tight enough to bleach his fingers an unsettling shade of white. He sucked in a breath and forced himself to count backwards from ten, stabilizing his frazzled nerves. Juleka had warned him about this. She’d told him about what happened at Marinette’s school. Which was why he needed to be strong. Luka couldn’t let Marinette’s tears break him, no matter how much the sound of her sniffles and whimpers stabbed him straight through the heart. 

“......Hey.” Luka slipped into the room like he was walking on glass, gingerly climbing the staircase leading up to her bed. He crouched down beside the confectionary pink pillows and duvet and laid his hand on her wrist, gently stroking his fingertips over her pulse. It was racing as fast as a hummingbird. “You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. I know what happened. I just wanted to tell you that I’m here for you, ok? Whatever you need.”

Marinette’s crippling tears didn’t magically stop. They barely even slowed down. But her head shot up so fast, it was miraculous she didn’t have whiplash. “Juleka. She told you.” Marinette pursed her lips in a scowl. Her crystal blue eyes fixated on him, fully ablaze with tears and pure, righteous fury. “What did she say? Did she tell you _everything?”_

Oh shit. Luka didn’t flinch under the sudden weight of her gaze, though his insides definitely quaked. A sad Marinette was awful. An angry Marinette was TERRIFYING. “She...Juleka said that your school is putting on a play. Uh, Swan Lake, I think? Everyone decided you should make the costumes, and you were on board with the idea. But the new girl, Lila? She offered to get a fashion designer she knew to personally design them instead. And everyone thought that was a great idea.”

“Oh, not just _great!_ A BETTER idea!! They couldn’t thank her enough for suggesting it!! Like she was doing them some great favor.” Marinette sat up on the bed in a flurry of fabric and snarled, flashing a mouthful of teeth. “A _professional_ designer. That’s what Lila said. Like I’m just an amateur! It—ugh! It’s so frustrating, Luka! Everyone was excited about my designs until Lila opened her big fat mouth! But I guess a professional is more exciting than little old Marinette, huh? Who cares if she’s been working her tail off? Who cares if all of her hard work goes down the drain?! Not my friends!! Because clearly I’m NOT ENOUGH!!”

………..Fuck. Whatever kind of response Luka had been expecting from her, that—hm. Well, it wasn’t _unexpected?_

“I..I’m sorry, Marinette. You didn’t deserve that.” Luka hesitated, searching for anything to say that might make her feel better. “Listen. This girl, Lila? She tells a lot of tall tales, right? Maybe she’s lying this time too. Your friends will realize something’s up when they end up having no costumes for their play.” A sinking feeling suddenly arose in the pit of his stomach. “Unless they think yours are gonna be the backup….”

“NO! Absolutely not! I’m not going to turn over my hard work just for it to be completely unappreciated! I’m no one’s backup plan!” Marinette huffed, making a stray piece of hair float across her cheekbone. She looked disheveled, with her messy ponytail that was falling out of its ribbon, and the pajama pants that were rumpled and bunched up at the knee. Luka couldn’t remember a time he’d ever seen her so out of sorts. 

“Then don’t. They’re your designs.” He shrugged, splaying his hands apart in a what-can-you-do gesture. Or, more accurately, what could THEY do. “You didn’t sign a contract, right? So none of them can really complain if you decide to do something else with what’s essentially your property.” 

Marinette deflated, all of her ire quickly expelled in a loud sigh. “Yeah….you're right, I guess. It’s just...I’ve been working so hard, Luka! Designing is my passion! And I know I’m nowhere near as good as a professional. Not yet anyway. But-”

“Don’t say that. I’ve seen what you’re capable of, Marinette. Your designs outclass half the stuff in magazines.” Softening his praise with a little smile, Luka was pleased to see a reciprocating one from the pretty brunette, even if it fell a second later. 

“Thanks….I wish my friends felt that way.”

“Hey, don’t be like that. I’m sure they love your designs. It’s just...people can get seriously wrapped up in their own heads sometimes. Especially when it comes to celebrities and stuff. Having a professional do the costumes for their play might seem worth it right now. It’ll bring publicity to the school, draw in a crowd.” Luka’s smile twisted, becoming a grimace. “I’m not agreeing with their decision, by the way! They should’ve considered your feelings, maybe asked you first. But I bet they’re going to regret their actions later.”

Marinette sighed. “I’m pretty sure you’re right. Not necessarily about the regret part, but the rest. I don’t think they intended to hurt my feelings.” She curled her arms around her legs and hunched forward, as if she were wilting. “Doesn’t make me feel any better right now though.”

Damn. What could he say to that? I’m sorry? More pointless platitudes? Marinette didn’t need him pandering to her, and she wouldn’t appreciate it anyway. “....You’re right. This sucks.” Luka flopped back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. 

“Yeah…..” Marinette mimicked him and slumped back on the duvet, her pale hand loosely splayed out across his own. It hesitated there a few moments before she sighed again and gently laced their fingers together. “I appreciate you being here for me, Luka.”

“Of course! I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” Luka stroked his fingertips across the bump of her knuckles, all too aware of how warm her skin was against his. “Hey...if it makes you feel any better, I think your classmates are crazy for passing up an opportunity to use your costumes. I’ve gotten to wear your designs before, and it was the highlight of my life! I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

“....Really?” 

Luka nodded. “Of course Marinette! Your designs are incredible. Anyone in their right mind would pay top dollar to own a Dupain-Cheng original.”

As if to further break his heart, Marinette smiled his way and let out a bittersweet, if not melodious, peal of laughter. “You’re so sweet, Luka. Thank you. I guess I could always put the costumes up for sale on my online store, see if anyone’s interested.”

“That’s the spirit!” Luka praised. “You’ll have customers fighting to outbid each other in no time.”

Marinette blushed, nervously averting her gaze. “Maybe. I hope so. I’ll have to finish them first, then take some pictures while they’re on the mannequins. But I don’t think that’ll do them justice. They were really meant to be worn by a person, you know? That way you could see everything in motion. There’s feathers, and chiffon, and all sorts of intricate beading and little details. Especially on Rothbart’s. You’d only notice if they were properly displayed on a human body—” 

Something must’ve clicked into place inside that devious mind of hers, because Luka saw Marinette’s bluebell eyes suddenly go wide as buttons, a bright spark illuminating their depths. “Oh...my….GOSH! Luka! Luka, I just had the best idea!!” 

Uh...what? “Okay? Let’s hear it. I’ll do whatever I can to help.” Which was clearly the right thing to say. Luka watched her face contort with pure, unbridled excitement, and all of it was fixated on him. _All of it._

……..oh. Fuck.

What had he just gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

He should’ve been expecting this. Seriously, nothing about this situation should be surprising to him. And yet, Luka was flabbergasted. Marinette...was completely inhuman. In the span of a week, she’d managed to:

A: Persuade him to do a photoshoot with her to promote her costumes. Not that he needed much persuading. Luka would do anything to make her happy. Why she picked him over a certain golden-haired model though...he wasn’t going to ask. Something told him it was a messy story. 

  
  
B: Marinette had arranged for said photoshoot to take place in the park near her home. Easy enough, though where she’d conjured up the smoke machine was a mystery. 

  
C: Somehow, she’d bribed his very own sister to be their photographer. How? Luka wasn’t sure he wanted to know. Maybe Juleka couldn’t resist her cute attempts at begging. He sure couldn’t. 

AND D, to top it all of, Marinette had found the time to re-tailor the male’s costume for him to wear. An impressive feat all on its own. The costume fit _flawlessly,_ hugging Luka’s every curve, as if it had been made especially for him. 

If Luka didn’t know her prowess with a needle and thread firsthand, he’d assume her skill was pure magic. How did Marinette do it? She’d never once asked for his measurements! Was it all a guess? Or did she just…..pay that much attention to him? Because that was incredibly flattering. Not to mention blush-inducing. 

_Hngh._ Maybe he should table those thoughts for later. These pants didn’t leave too much wiggle room. 

Swallowing nervously, Luka fiddled with his lacy cuffs, flexing his shoulders against the tailored confines of his jacket. On the plus side, he knew he looked great. Juleka had taken a picture to show him before she left to help Marinette get changed. His entire costume was a sleek, edgy blend of lace and feathers, and super luxurious fabrics that were dark enough to rival the night sky. 

Honestly? It was one of the coolest things Luka has ever worn. He looked unearthly, mysterious. Mature, yet sinister. Though he was pretty sure that was partly due to his hair. Marinette and Juleka had spent a _lot_ of time slicking it back off his brow, teasing the ends into a feathery raven’s crown. All the better to expose the black and grey makeup smudged across his cheeks. Though the eyeliner was all his doing. Luka drew his wings sharp enough to hurt. 

Brushing his palm down the leather side panel of his jacket, Luka scrutinized his reflection in the still water of the park fountain. At first glance, his costume might not make a lot of sense. It took some careful examining to see the underlying influences, like the subtle wing motifs embroidered across his back in full silver. Apparently he was supposed to be Rothbart, from Swan Lake. Just a younger, more swarthy version. 

It made sense. From what Marinette had described, her school was doing a unique version of the classical ballet. More of a prequel than anything. They’d chosen to focus the first act on the hidden story between Odette and Rothbart, building up a relationship of romance, magic, and eventual betrayal. Knowing that, Luka could see why Marinette had decided on a darker, more corrupt style for her designs. His fantastical appearance reflected the storyline perfectly. 

It actually made him feel a little bad for her classmates though. Whatever costumes they came up with to replace hers when Lila’s ‘offer’ inevitably fell through, they wouldn’t be as good. Nothing could hold a candle to Marinette’s designs. She was a creative genius. She—

“Luka! I’m ready!”

She was here. 

On autopilot, Luka turned towards the sound of Marinette’s voice, a relaxed grin crinkling the corners of his mouth. “Cool. Juleka said she wanted to focus most of her shots right as the sun was setting, so I think we’ve still got time before we..uh….” 

Oh fuck. Fuckfuck _fuuuuck._ Marinette looked GORGEOUS. From head to toe, she was bedecked in luminous white. Her knee-length gown of gossamer radiated like an opal in the sunlight, shifting in hue to a softer, dove-like grey near the hem. A jeweled band held her hair back from her face, and ivory feathers had been woven into the blue-black strands above her ears, perfectly matching the soft bustle filling out her hips. 

There were other components to her costume, like the lace cuffs that matched his own, but in white, or the delicate little slippers molded of silk that clung like a second skin to her tiny feet. Unfortunately, Luka couldn’t focus on any of those. His gaze kept getting drawn back up to her face, entranced by the way her big blue eyes gleamed beneath their faint dusting of silvery pink eyeshadow. 

“M-Marinette….wow. You look great!!”

Did his voice just crack? _Ugh. Way to go Couffaine._ How was he supposed to get through this shoot when the mere sight of Marinette made his brain turn to mush?!

Lucky for him, she didn’t seem to notice his predicament. Or she pretended not to. “Thank you. I’m so sorry I took so long! Getting dressed was a little more difficult than I thought it would be, and Juleka kept fussing with my hair!” Marinette turned her head to show off the untidy loops of braiding crowning the back of her skull, held in place with miniature crystal combs. To his eyes, the look seemed effortless. That was probably the point. 

“When it comes to Juleka and hair, it’s better not to argue. She can get pretty feisty.” 

“Mm...I kinda figured that out for myself,” Marinette teased with a light giggle. “That’s why I didn’t argue when she said she needed to go get flowers.”

Luka cocked a brow. “Flowers? We’re in a park. We’ve got all the flowers we need.”

“Not according to Juleka! She wants roses. White roses. She said something about threading a few into my hair, maybe using the petals to add atmosphere…” Marinette trailed off, offering a weak shrug. It made her shoulders and neckline glitter, as if they’d been dusted with diamond powder. “When an artist makes a decision, sometimes you just have to roll with it. So I figured it was better not to question her.”

Luka’s heart raced. He couldn’t stop watching the sunlight dance off her milky skin. “Y-yeah…probably a good idea.” He flashed a confident grin that he didn’t really feel, mentally curb-stomping his frazzled nerves. Dammit, now _really_ wasn’t the time to lose his cool! He had a job to do! So what if Marinette was currently the living embodiment of a swan’s graceful beauty, or if her inner melody was the happiest he’d heard it in a long while? He had to be calm. Serene. Cool.

Yup. Luka could totally handle this. Absolutely!


	3. Chapter 3

Luka….was doing ok. Shockingly. His blood pressure was still through the roof, sure, and every time he accidentally made contact with Marinette’s bare skin, his nerves prickled pleasantly. But outwardly, he embodied none of that. He was the picture of controlled serenity. 

Then again, between Marinette’s helpful attitude, and Juleka’s quiet heckling when her fellow brunette wasn’t listening, Luka barely had TIME to feel awkward. So that worked out in his favor, oddly enough. Lucky him. 

“You know, she’s gonna catch you staring eventually.” 

His sister’s voice brushed against his ear, the cool touch of her hand on his temple yanking Luka out of his thoughts. “I’m not staring. I’m _looking._ There’s a difference.” 

“Uhuh.” Juleka finished adjusting a few of the feathers laced throughout his hair, a halfhearted scowl twisting her lips. “Well, could you lay off for a bit? Marinette’s my friend. If you want to look at her like she’s eye candy, do it when I’m not around.”

Luka snorted. “Sure Jules. I’ll get right on that. Right after you stop playing tonsil hockey with Rose whenever you think I’m not looking.”

Juleka gave him a dirty look, muttering something under her breath. Other than that though, she let his comment slide. That was a miracle. Her reactions to him were usually more volatile. Maybe she was afraid of saying anything else in front of Marinette? This was _her_ shoot, after all. Neither one of them wanted to accidentally offend her. 

Hm. Speaking of Marinette…

Luka covertly stole another glance her way, ignoring Juleka’s sigh. Marinette was fiddling with the smoke machine off to the side, poking at its dials and buttons with her slender fingers. Apparently it needed time to warm up, and sunset was fast approaching. Things were getting serious. They still had some shots to get, and, according to _both_ of the girls, these were the most crucial. Depending on the end result, they could make or break the entire shoot. 

…..Huh. In retrospect, that definitely explained Juleka’s behavior. A disappointed Marinette wasn’t something Luka wanted to deal with. Not when her emotions were still a bit raw from the harsh treatment of her classmates. For her sake, they had to make this work. Everything had to go perfectly. Which meant it was time to get their asses in gear. 

Luka made his way over to the brunette and lightly tapped her shoulder. “Hey Mari, are you ready? The sun’s starting to set.” 

Marinette turned her pretty blue gaze up to him, smiling brightly. “Just finished! I set the machine on a timer, so it should go off all on its own. We’re working with a small window of opportunity though. As soon as it’s twilight, we’ll have to hurry and get through the more atmospheric shots. Hopefully combining the natural shadows and smoke machine together will make everything look more ethereal!” 

“It’ll look great, Marinette. Don’t worry. With your eye for details, and Juleka manning the camera, we’ll get the most amazing photos you’ve ever seen!” Luka offered her a hand up, carefully helping her brush down her tiered skirts. “If we’re lucky, we can get a shot or two under the moonlight too. It’s supposed to be full tonight. Nothing more ethereal than that.”

“Oh, you’re right! That would look pretty mysterious. But I don’t know if it’ll be bright enough. I guess we can try it, see what works.” Marinette’s smile dimmed, growing pensive. “It’s too bad we couldn’t do the whole shoot inside. Doing it here in the park was kind of my plan B. I originally wanted to use the school auditorium, that way we could play around with a green screen, control the lighting, but the drama club had it rented out for the rest of the month to practice for the play.”

Luka’s brows furrowed, something twisting uneasily in his stomach. The drama club needed the auditorium every single day, even at night _?_ That seemed...unlikely. Not to mention unfair. He half wondered if a certain liar had something to do with it. 

Judging by the look on Marinette’s face, he had the right idea. 

“Does Lila know what you’re up to?” Luka led them over to the fountain, keeping hold of Marinette’s hand the entire time. Her fingers were slightly clammy against his palm. It wasn’t cold out. Was she nervous, or excited?

“She knows _something._ She overheard me asking Juleka to be our photographer earlier this week. But I can’t say for sure whether or not she’s figured it out yet.” Marinette sighed and turned to face him. The sunset bathed her in luminous rays of gold and peach, making her flushed skin and midnight hair stand out even more against her opalescent costume. The white roses braided into her locks practically glowed against their silken background. “It doesn’t matter. Lila can’t ruin this for me. None of them can. I’ve got you, Luka!”

“And Juleka. We’re both here for you, Marinette.”

Marinette’s cheeks burned, nervous laughter bubbling past her lips. “O-oh...right. Of course you are! Obviously I didn’t mean just _you._ How silly would that me? I mean be!” 

Luka grinned, letting a hint of canine show through. Maybe it was unfair of him, but he couldn’t resist the urge to tease Marinette a little. After all, wasn’t he supposed to be Rothbart? Suave, mischievous? _Daring?_ It only made sense for him to embrace the character!

“It’s not silly. Flattering, maybe.” Luka grasped Marinette’s hand even tighter and lifted it to his mouth, bestowing soft, fluttering kisses across her knuckles. “But I think that’s a topic for another day. We should probably start focusing on the task at hand. Otherwise, Juleka might change her mind about helping us. She already got fed up with waiting.”

“Wha—huh?” Marinette whipped her head around with a tiny yelp. Sure enough, Juleka was crouched on the ground a dozen feet away, assessing them as if she were a hawk as she carefully wielded Marinette’s camera before her face. Luka had already seen the flash go off a few times while they’d been talking. 

“She’s been at it since I came over. I think she wanted to catch us _au naturel._ Let our blossoming chemistry take over. _”_ Luka chuckled. “We must be doing a good job. She hasn’t yelled at us yet.”

“Well...that’s good? I wish I’d—-wait, _chemistry_?” Marinette made a strangled noise in the back of her throat. “Oh. Ok. Because that’s totally not embarrassing!” 

He couldn’t help it. Luka burst into laughter, eliciting a flurry of goose bumps from the petite brunette as his breath fluttered over her skin. “Everyone has chemistry, Marinette. Good, or bad. It doesn’t have to mean it’s romantic.”

“Y-yeah....I guess so..”

Watching her peach colored lips part in a breathless sigh, Luka inwardly groaned. This was leading to a potentially dangerous discussion, and he knew Marinette wasn’t ready to have it yet. Not when her heart still ached for her first love. Still, the way she was looking at him tempted him to play with fire. He could handle getting a little singed, if it meant earning a chance to get even closer to her. 

So, Luka dived right in. 

“Marinette…..I’m comfortable around you. I don’t have to be anyone but myself when we’re together. I know I can tell you anything that’s on my mind, and you’ll listen, completely judgment free. I’d do the same for you too.” Luka swept his free hand down the curve of Marinette’s ribs, dancing his fingertips across the silky fabric of her bodice. “We just... _resonate._ That’s chemistry. Maybe it’s not romantic, but I’m okay with that. Because we’re friends. And above all else, Mari, I value our friendship.”

Shock and awe flashed across her face, putting stars in her eyes. Then Marinette sighed, arching ever so slightly into his touch. “Luka...I.......I feel the same way. A-about our friendship, I mean! You’re very important to me. That’s why I can’t risk…even if I wanted to. You know I still have feelings for-”

Nope. Not going there. Luka hastily put a finger to her lips, quieting her fears. “Marinette, stop. You don’t have to explain yourself to me. I get it. If and when our situations change, we can talk. But right now, I’m happy with the way things are. You’re a wonderful friend to have, and I love getting to spend time with you. Okay?”

Marinette frowned, reluctantly nodding along with his words as she gripped his jacket sleeve, wringing the life out of the silk and black leather. “Okay. Maybe you’re right…I just, I worry sometimes. About, well—everything! You, me, life…the future...”

“I know.” Sensing her hesitation, the trembling uncertainty souring her inner melody, Luka grasped the opportunity to support her weight and carefully, _tenderly,_ leaned Marinette back in a small dip. It melded their gazed together, a startling midnight sky brushing the foggy sea. “Trust me Marinette. It’ll be fine. _We’ll be fine._ I promise.” 

It took one heart breaking, agonizingly long moment, but the brunette finally lost her frown. In its place, she gave him the sweetest, most adorable smile Luka had ever seen. “You make it all sound so easy,” she huffed, reaching her hand up to brush back a feathered lock of hair as it fell over his eye. “You’re amazing, Luka. I’m glad you’re here with me. I couldn’t have done this with anyone else.”

Well. Start digging his grave, because no way was he coming back from this. Marinette had murdered him with her cuteness!

“Thanks. I think you’re pretty amazing too.” Luka waited for her to finish, feeling the pressure of her fingertips graze his brow, and then he pounced. He playfully swept the girl off her feet and gathered her in his arms, puffs of silvery white fabric pooling over his sleeves to drop like icicles towards the ground. “Think this’ll make a good shot?” Luka teased, hoisting her up towards the sky. 

“Luka!!! What are you—put me down!” Marinette smacked his shoulder, but her complaints were dampened by the laughter she couldn’t quite contain. Finally she gave in and squealed with delight, tossing her head back towards the sky. It was now as dark as the Seine during a thunderstorm, save the circle of moonlight casting icy ribbons down throughout the stars. That glow illuminated her head in a ghostly halo, and the roses in her hair shone so bright, they looked diamond encrusted. 

Fuck, she was beautiful. Luka wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless. How fortunate for him then that Juleka picked that moment to wander over, the camera turned around to expose its viewing screen. “Got the shots. You’re lucky. The moon’s pretty bright, so they should work, with a few minimal touch ups.”

Saved by his baby sister. Thank god. “Thanks Jules. We owe you one.” Luka gave her a short, appreciative nod, then returned his attention back to Marinette. “So? Think we got enough for you to work with?”

She beamed down at him, smiling as delicately as a moonbeam. The next words that parted her sugar sweet lips cut the strings of Luka’s composure, leaving one solo, trembling chord that valiantly fought to hold him together, and left him wondering, once again, just _what_ he’d gotten into. 

“....You know what Luka? I think I’ve got everything I need.”


	4. Chapter 4

One week after the photoshoot that had only solidified his burgeoning crush on the amazing person that was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Luka was in her bedroom again, watching her stare holes into her computer screen. They’d met a few days before to look over the pictures that Juleka had taken, and all of them were spectacular, even before whatever editing she and Juleka had decided to do. But, Marinette being Marinette, she’d used her keen eye to pick the cream of the crop, tailoring those select few like she would her fine fabrics and jewels.

There were two sunset pictures that made it onto her site. Luka loved the second one, where he had his face cupped in her palm. The colors were electrifying, all vibrant pastels and jewel toned blue. They brushed Marinette’s gorgeously flustered face like strokes of watercolor, and ignited the feathers in his hair with slumbering embers. And then there was the _pièce de résistance._ The moon picture. That was the one Marinette had chosen to grace the header of her commission page. 

In the photo, Luka had her gathered in his arms, as if she weighed no more than a feather, her billowing dress falling in waves of sheer white behind her. She stood out against the night sky like a star, and made his figure look all the more intensely beguiling in contrast. With his dark feathers and black silk, the flickering jet beads that captured the moonlight like miniature black holes, Luka resembled a terrible night creature daring to masquerade in a handsome human skin. 

It was fascinating, the dichotomy between them. Darkness and light, confidence and innocence. They’d definitely captured the vibe she was going for. No one could look at them and not believe he was Rothbart, valiantly trying to seduce his sweet Odette. 

No wonder Marinette had picked this one to promote her costumes. The picture alone was a work of art, but the sheer detail stuffed into its tiny canvas was astounding. It showed off every inch of the costumes, and Luka had to admit, despite the initial twinge of embarrassment at seeing, ah, _so much_ of himself on display, he was impressed. 

Lucky for them, so were plenty of other people. Her website was hot with new viewers, and the counter keeping track of the bids on her costumes kept ticking higher and higher. 

Financially speaking, it was an all-out bidding war. And Luka? He was eating it up. 

Marinette….not so much. 

“Oh my gosh, Luka!! I don’t know if I can do this!! What if the buyers all drop out at the last second? What if my website crashes mid payment, and it double charges someone?” Radiating frantic, nervous energy, Marinette whined and tugged at her pigtails. “I don't know what I was thinking…this is crazy, right? I’m crazy. This is a terrible idea. We should stop!!” 

“No, it’s a great idea. You’re just psyching yourself out again.” Luka chuckled, prying her fingers away from her hair. Still, he was pretty impressed. It was only Marinette’s second freakout of the day. He’d been expecting a lot worse. “Marinette, it’s fine. Remember, deep breaths. You knew people were going to be putting in bids.”

“But not this many!!” 

Luka sighed fondly. “What, like it’s that surprising? Marinette, you create unique, high-quality designs. I can attest to that. I mean, look at the photos! Have you not noticed how amazing they are? Because other people clearly have.” He jerked his thumb at the monitor, watching Marinette follow the gesture and promptly choke when she saw how high the numbers were climbing. 

“I—is that…? Wha—why...Luka!!! That’s so much money!!” 

“You can say that again.” Luka nudged the brunette gently, relishing her wide-eyed stare as she gaped at her computer screen. “You know, at this rate, you’ll have enough money to keep yourself stocked in fabric for a year.” 

“Yeah, but...Luka...I don’t think my costumes are really worth _that_ much,” Marinette whispered. “Maybe it’s a fluke? Someone entered too many zeros on their bid?” 

“I seriously doubt it Marinette. You’ve got a half dozen people fighting to drop a hefty chunk of change on your work right now. Face it. That’s no accident.” Luka dragged her chair closer and looped an arm around the girl’s shoulders, basking in the excited smile he could see starting to take shape on her rosebud lips. “You’re a fantastic designer, and you’ve got a great eye for detail. I mean, look at the pictures we took! They’re seriously professional-looking.”

“Well, I guess so...b-but that’s more thanks to Juleka really! She was the one behind the camera.”

Which had been a fascinating turn of events. Turns out his baby sister was not only a model, but a blossoming photographer too! “Well, you’re not wrong about that. Juleka did an amazing job. I’m proud of her.” Luka spun her chair towards him, trapping the smaller girl’s knees between his own. “But you know who else did amazing? YOU. You made the costumes. You helped with the backdrop, the props, the makeup. That was all you, Marinette.” 

Marinette squeaked, her inky lashes fluttered as she peered up at him. “I-oh….um...thank you? It’s not that big of a deal though....and besides, you helped too, Luka!! There’s no one else who would have modeled Rothbart for me!” 

Luka could think of someone. Marinette hadn’t mentioned him though, and the fact that she didn’t spoke volumes. “So what? I’m your friend. Friends help each other out. But in the end, this is all YOUR brainchild. Yours, Marinette. No one else could’ve done it.” 

“I—I...Luka, that’s so sweet of you to say.”

“No, it’s the honest thing to say. Just like me telling you how completely amazing you are.” Luka cupped Marinette’s jaw in his hand, watching the pink in her cheeks darken to a gorgeous shade of coral as it spread across her lightly freckled nose. It was so damn cute, and all he wanted was to grab her up in a bear hug and squeeze her tight. More than that though, he wanted her to feel proud of herself. She deserved it. “C’mon Mari. Take the credit, okay? You’ve more than earned it.”

“......okay Luka.” Marinette offered up one hell of an adorable, bashful smile, its stubborn tilt tugging at Luka’s heartstrings. “But only if you accept my thanks for helping me! You’ve earned that much!”

“Deal.” Luka gently turned her face back towards the monitor, offering a teasing grin. “Now shut up and watch while your costumes sell for exorbitant mounds of cash.”

“Wait, what??” She gawked at the glowing screen, and they both watched as the timer counted down faster and faster until it finally hit zero, marking the end of the bidding war. The winning bid had an extra few hundred tacked onto it, and Luka would be lying if he said he wasn't kind of envious. Having that much money to throw around had to be nice. He could buy groceries for a month off just a fraction of that final cost. 

Still. Marinette had earned every penny. Luka was absolutely thrilled for her, and he didn’t hesitate to show it. “This is great Marinette! Forget fabric. At this rate, you could afford a small vacation.”

“Hardly. I still need to pay you and Juleka for the time you spent helping me. You guys were nice enough to lend a hand, so it’s only fair I compensate you.” Before he could even attempt to argue, Marinette shushed him with a pale finger pressed against his lips. “Nope! This isn’t up for discussion. You said you’d accept my thanks! Well, this is part of it.”

How could he say no to that? He was no hypocrite. “Fair enough,” Luka chuckled. “Can’t say I won’t appreciate the money.”

“Exactly!” Marinette giggled and bounced back in her chair, gleefully clapping her hands together. “Oh my gosh...I can’t believe this is really happening. I’m not dreaming, right?”

“I don’t think so. Though no complaints here if you are. This is one hell of a dream.” Luka teased. “Definitely the best I’ve ever had.”

Marinette’s blush darkened to a ripe shade of apple red, and yet, she didn’t look away. She held his gaze, teal melding with blue in a soothing clash of color. “Same here….it’s been a really long time since I felt this happy, Luka. I let myself get so wrapped up in worrying about what others think, I forgot to do the things that make _me_ happy. And I..I guess somewhere along the way, I forgot how to take pride in myself too. Isn’t that silly?” 

“Of course not. It’s okay to care about other people’s opinions, Marinette. But at the end of the day, yours should be the most important one of all.” 

“.....Yeah. I think I’m starting to realize that.” 

“Good. I'm glad to hear it.” Luka looked over her desk, spotting a pink and white sketchbook, and a matching pen. He pointedly slid them both towards her, cocking a dark brow. “Since you’re on the road to self-fulfillment, why don’t you celebrate your roaring success and give yourself a reward? I bet there’s a whole world of designs inside that head of yours just waiting to be let out.”

“You think so?” Marinette hummed, thoughtfully eying him up and down. “Drawing does sound nice….but we should do something together though, don’t you think? Something fun! We could go to a cafe and grab some lunch, maybe sample a few desserts...”

That sounded wonderful. But Luka wasn’t sure his poor heart could withstand such a sweet temptation without cracking down the middle. Not unless he wanted to lose his one remaining thread of sanity. 

“You know, typically it’s the guy’s job to ask the girl on the first date,” Luka heckled her with a lazy smile, keeping his tone nice and smooth. Light. Like he didn’t really care one way or another. 

Marinette saw right through him. “It’s not a date! I, well, I mean...it doesn’t have to be. Not yet. Consider it a..uh..friend date! Because we’re friends! And friends spend time together, Luka. Lots of time. It’s very important,” Marinette teased, smiling right back at him as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger. A nervous tick, one that he pointedly ignored. It would help preserve BOTH their peace of mind. 

“A...friend date.” Luka drawled each word, working them over with a soft hum. “Well, since I don’t have any plans, I guess we could do that. It’s important, after all.” 

  
He nudged her sketchbook a little closer. “Tell you what. Let’s meet in the middle. I know a cafe near the Seine. It caters to a pretty artistic lot. You bring your sketchbook, I’ll bring my guitar, and we can burn off some of that creative energy over lunch. My treat.”

Clearly that sounded tempting to Marinette, judging by the way she perked up. “That does sound nice. Oh, but are you sure you wouldn’t mind, Luka? I can get pretty focused when I’m designing. I might forget you’re even there,” she warned. 

Luka laughed. “Why would I mind? Do what makes _you_ happy, Marinette. I can entertain myself just fine. I’ll have my guitar!” He grabbed the guitar in question off the floor and ghosted his fingertips over the strings, spelling out a tinkling chord. “C’mon. I can supply some peaceful background music. Help set the mood.” 

“O-oh! That’s a wonderful idea! I always feel more relaxed when you’re playing.” Marinette tentatively reached for the notebook, her fingers hesitating above the cover. Like they were waiting for his permission. 

Luka didn’t say anything. He just picked up the backpack he’d seen her use as a carrying bag for her art supplies and held it out, patiently waiting. 

It didn’t take long. Marinette made a delighted sound and grabbed it from him, her notebook and pencils tucked away eagerly inside before he could even blink. Then she laced their hands together and tugged him along behind her, long gone in a messy ramble of lunch options, new potential designs, and how happy she was he’d said yes. As if he had any other option. He wouldn’t dare turn down an opportunity to spend more time with Marinette. Not when he...they...well. That wasn’t important right now. Maybe someday soon. 

Luka shivered at the thought, not bothering to hide his lovesick smile as he willingly let Marinette guide him out of the room. Their soothing harmony washed over him in a languid wave, blissful and warm. This...was melodious. Relaxing. It was perfect. And to Luka, it was the most beautiful thing in the world. No way a first ‘date’ could ever top this. 

…...well. Maybe. Marinette was always full of surprises. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was the final chapter, but y’all begged for more! Hope it’s everything you wanted!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys all asked for a continuation where Lila gets what’s due to her, and Marinette’s class suffers the consequences for their actions. In response, I didn’t promise anything.
> 
> I still don’t. You get this instead. Mild Adrien/class salt, some angsts feels, and fluff. Because we need more Lukanette fluff in the world. 
> 
> Hopefully y’all can still enjoy this, despite it not being quite what you wanted!

“You’re gonna want to see this.”

Luka bit back a groan, looking up from the pile of laundry on his floor. Juleka was standing (skulking) in the doorway, the visible parts of her face noticeably tainted by a scowl. 

“Can it wait? You know I’m meeting Marinette soon.” Not soon. In _twenty minutes._ And because of his lack of respectable clothing, he was seriously running behind. Now, Luka’s standards for nice clothes weren’t exactly high, and they were certainly nowhere _near_ Marinette’s, but he absolutely refused to show up to their third ‘friend-date’ in a shirt that was more holes than fabric. She’d probably slaughter him on the spot!

Seeing as half his wardrobe had holes though, looking semi-presentable wasn’t all that easy. Hence his current predicament, and why half his closet was on the floor. 

Hngh. Maybe he should’ve taken Marinette up on her offer to make him some clothes….

“Hey! Quit daydreaming and FOCUS.” 

A phone was suddenly shoved in his face, gripped tightly by Juleka’s black-tipped fingers. Yanked back to reality, Luka frowned, glancing between her and the illuminated screen. “It’s a...group text? With your friends? I’m not really getting the point here Jules.” 

“Not my friends. My _classmates,”_ Juleka muttered. “Keep reading idiot. Lila’s been telling lies about Marinette again.”

“What?” That got his attention. Luka grabbed the phone and quickly scrolled through the texts. They could only be described as an emotional clusterfuck, and all of it was centered around, surprise surprise, the lying catalyst known as Lila. “Fuck…” Luka groaned. “That’s—you’re kidding, right?” 

“Nope.” Juleka took her phone back and stowed it away. “She’s insane. Marinette can disprove all of this. And so can we.” 

They could. But would Marinette be able to handle another emotional fallout with her class? Even if they were behaving like gullible idiots, they were still her friends. 

Luka ran a hand through his hair, biting back a frustrated groan. “Why can’t she catch a damn break…”

“Because Lila’s a narcissistic bitch, and she hates Marinette’s guts,” Juleka retorted in a full voice, only the faintest ring of anger showing through. The fact that she let it slip at _all_ showed how upset she was. And frankly, Luka didn’t blame her. He was pretty upset too. “Get dressed. Go talk to her. She’s gonna need cheering up.” 

“Yeah...” Luka resisted the urge to bury his face in his laundry and scream his lungs hoarse. Instead, he resumed digging through the hoard, determined to find SOMETHING passable. Anything–

“Here.” Something soft and black fell on his head. Luka pulled it off to inspect the mass of fabric, finding a shirt with a loose, rounded collar, and a subtle pattern of grey petals and unfurling vines embroidered sporadically across the shoulder and hemline. When he quizzically looked at his sister, Juleka shrugged. “Marinette made it for me ages ago. You’ll look better in it.” 

Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth. Anarka had drilled that into his head from a young age. “Thanks.” Luka yanked the shirt over his head and grabbed his best looking jacket off the bed, mentally crossing his fingers that he looked semi-decent. “I’ll tell you how it goes when I get home. Want me to say hi to Marinette for you?”

Juleka’s lips twitched. “Sure, but I’m pretty sure her focus is gonna be elsewhere.” She reached out to fix a stray smudge of eyeliner under Luka’s eye, then flicked a piece of hair out of his face. “There. Now get going. If you’re late, she might start to panic. Then she’ll assume the worst.”

Luka….hadn’t thought of that. 

“Fuck!” In a handful of seconds, he had the rest of his shit together and was half stumbling, half running out of the room, praying to whoever would listen that he hadn’t forgotten anything, like his keys, wallet. The increasingly feeble grasp he had over his temper. Because there was no going back now! He had to haul ass if he was going to be on time. 

The boat seemed to vanish beneath his feet as Luka darted across the deck and leapt off the gangplank, forgoing his bike in favor of making a mad dash for the cafe. Less than ten minutes! He could totally do this. He had to. Marinette was waiting, completely unaware of what was going on. Luka had to warn her. 

Luckily enough, despite his go with the flow attitude, his legs were built for speed. Be it running, or biking, with the rare stint of ice skating thrown in, Luka could _move._ And move he did. His boots barely seemed to touch the ground, the dull thud of leather thwacking against concrete a roaring bass in his ears. He let that beat carry him, drive him toward. 

Even by his standards, Luka made it to the cafe in record time. The stone artifice and artistically hewn wooden door were a welcoming beacon. He stopped in by the front window and gulped down a lungful of much-needed air, scanning the interior through the glass in search of a familiar head of dark hair. Had he made it on time? Fuck, if he was late...

“Luka!!”

The siren call of Marinette’s voice caught his attention immediately. Luka snapped his head around and sighed with relief when he saw her hurrying down the street towards him. She was a vision in black boots, grey tights, and a pretty rose-coloured dress that skimmed the top of her knees. She’d forgone her pigtails for a messy bun reminiscent of the one she’d worn during their photo-shoot, save that the only decoration was a small hairpin tipped in dove grey flowers, neatly tucked into the raven strands. 

It was a cute outfit, made even more so by the fact that they kind of matched. Unfortunately, the sweetness of it all was soured by the look on her face. Marinette was upset. No, not upset. She looked _annoyed,_ though Luka could tell she was trying her best to put on a happy face. He could practically hear her grinding her teeth. But why? Did she already know about Lila?

“Luka! Am I late? Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!! I would’ve been on time, but I got a little...held up.” Marinette skidded to a stop before him, rushing through the words in a breathless voice. “Were you waiting long?”

“Nope. I just got here.” At the same time he spoke, a glint of gold caught Luka’s eye, like a flicker of sunshine woven into silk _._ Curious, he peered over Marinette’s shoulder. 

_Ahh._ Well, this was interesting. Lingering by her heels like a needy kitten, and appearing very uncomfortable, was none other than Adrien Agreste. He wore a pasted-on smile that Luka recognized from his modeling gig. It was borderline painful to look at. 

“..Hi Luka. I didn’t expect to see you here. How’s it going?” 

“I’m good. No real changes.” Luka gently pried Marinette’s backpack from the death grip she had on it and slung it over his shoulder, the picture of casualty. “How’re you doing man? Mari didn’t mention you’d be joining us.”

“He’s not.” Marinette said it kindly, but her glower betrayed her. “Adrien actually has to leave, _right now_.”

Adrien’s cheek visibly twitched, aching with the effort of keeping up his friendly expression. “Y-yeah. I actually have a photo-shoot this afternoon. I was on my way there when I ran into Marinette, and we started talking.” His gaze flitted between the two of them, lingering on Luka’s collarbone. Curiosity flashed through the jeweled green, so quick Luka was almost sure he’d imagined it. “So….are you two—”

“It’s none of your business.” Marinette shut him down, HARD. All of the softness in her voice was replaced with cold steel, and she directed the entirety of it onto the surprised model. “I told you I was meeting someone. Well, Luka’s that someone. Now please, _drop it.”_

Luka blinked, shifting awkwardly as he took in the growing tension. Okay, this was super weird. Had he missed something? Something important? He wasn’t exactly the expert when it came to Marinette’s love life, but her love for Adrien Agreste had always been the prime ornamentation to her melody. A melancholic, wistful piano, dragging down the rest of her spirit. And while that had begun to change recently, Luka couldn’t hear a single hint of it now. It was gone. 

What had changed?

Whatever it was, Marinette didn’t want to discuss it in front of him. That much was clear. “...Listen, if you two need some privacy, I can go wait inside. I’m in no rush.” Luka jerked his thumb at the cafe, waiting for her permission to clear out. 

She didn’t give it. Marinette just frowned and stepped away from Adrien, slipping her hand into his. “No. Adrien already said his piece on the way here. There’s nothing else to talk about.” 

“Are you sure?” Luka gave her hand a tender squeeze. Her pulse spelled out more of her temperament than words ever could. She really was upset. What the hell had Adrien done to get under her skin so much? Was it connected to Lila? He didn’t seem like the type to fall for her lies, but what else did that leave? “Seriously Marinette, I can wait. Or we can reschedule. It’s no big deal.” 

“It is to me! This is our time, Luka. I don’t want to share it!” Still, Marinette pursed her lips and huffed, giving the blond a very reluctant once over. “Is anything you’re going to say different than what I’ve already heard?”

For a split second, Adrien almost seemed hopeful. He perked up, a bright glimmer in his spring-green eyes. “I just...wanted to tell you that I realize this whole thing’s a big mess. But I really think we can smooth everything over, Marinette! No one has to be disappointed, or walk away unhappy. We can fix it.” When Marinette blankly stared at him, unphased, Adrien noticeably hesitated, a pale flush marring his skin. “W-wouldn’t that be easier?”

Marinette’s shoulders started to tremble, her lips drawn tight as a guitar string. 

Oh. Oh no. Bad move, Agreste. Very bad move. 

“I don’t know Adrien. You tell me. _Would it be easier?_ And for who? Me? Or YOU??” 

Tears fogged her eyes in a filmy haze, threatening to spill over. Luka’s body jolted with a shock, viscerally reacting to Marinette’s sorrow. No. NO. He could tolerate a lot of stuff, but Marinette breaking down was his cut off point. This shit stopped NOW. 

“Okay, that’s enough. I’m ending this—whatever the hell _this_ is. You’re too strung out to cope right now.” Luka slung his arm around her waist and all but flung Marinette away from the flustered blond, steering her towards the door. “Why don’t you go get us a table? Alright? I’ll be there soon.” 

“.....fine. You deal with him! I’m done! I...I’m just....ugh. Whatever. I’ll be inside.” Marinette stormed away, completely ignoring Adrien, who looked torn between grabbing her arm, or bursting into tears right on the spot. He didn’t though. He didn’t do anything. Adrien just wilted like a sunflower starved of sunlight and weakly called out her name, forced to watch as she vanished into the cafe. 

Luka hung back, waiting for the door to close. Once it did, he focused his attention back on Adrien. Or what little of it he had to give. “Listen, I don’t know what’s going on between the two of you, and I won’t ask. I’m warning you though. If you’re involved with the shit her classmates are up to—”

“I’m not!! I mean...not like she thinks I am.” Adrien winced, scrubbing his face. “It’s complicated.” 

“Then uncomplicate it.” Luka retorted. “Marinette’s got enough on her plate as it is. So whatever problem she has with you, you better figure it out. FAST. Otherwise, you and me? We’re not going to be on very friendly terms anymore. And I don’t want that Adrien. I like you, and I think we could be pretty good friends, given the chance. But Marinette comes first. I’ve earned her trust, and I _won’t betray it._ Not for you, or anyone else. Understand?”

“..........Yeah. I-I understand.” 

“Good. For your sake, and Marinette’s, I hope things work out.” Giving the blond a stern, but mildly sympathetic look, Luka pivoted around and hurried into the cafe, leaving Adrien alone on the sidewalk. 

Harsh? Yes. Necessary? Maybe, maybe not. Luka couldn’t bring himself to feel more than a drop of regret though, and he refused to look back. Because right now, he needed to be there for Marinette. 

She deserved that much. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the line here folks! I hope the ending said somewhat satisfying. I only rewrote it a handful of times.

Luka stared into his coffee cup, wondering if chugging its contents would offer him any sort of otherworldly clarity. Probably not. He pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, desperately trying to arrange his thoughts into a semblance of order. 

“Okay...let’s see if I’m getting this right. Adrien knows all about Lila. Like, _everything._ And he thinks it’s in both your best interests to play along with her lies, because you’re the only ones who’ve figured out the truth about her.”

“Unfortunately,” Marinette glowered, picking at the buttery soft scone on her plate. There were several pieces of flaky dough littered on the plain porcelain. The whole time they’d been sitting together, Luka hadn’t seen her take a single bite. She was too busy decimating it. “He thinks that her lies aren’t _hurting anyone,_ so why bother confronting her?”

What a toxic mindset. In NO reality was that logical. Big or small, lies had a way of getting out. Someone always got hurt, unintentionally or otherwise. “Right. Sure. Because that makes sense.” Luka massaged his temples, biting back a frustrated groan. Dammit, Adrien. “This is insane. All he’s doing is creating a bigger problem.”

“You have no idea.” 

Oh no, he definitely did. “Juleka showed me the group text, Marinette. Letting people buy into her ridiculous stories is one thing, but this is insane. Your class can’t be stupid enough to actually BELIEVE Lila’s latest bullshit, right? I mean, c’mon. Why would she secretly confide in you _weeks ago_ that her designer had to back out? Maybe she’d tell Adrien, or your friend Alya, but you? No way. Everyone already knows you two don’t get along.”

Marinette groaned, tugging at a stray strand of hair with frustration. “It makes perfect sense though. She’s trying to spin a false narrative that makes herself look good, Luka. Think about it. IF Lila begged me for help, and she claims that I agreed, no one’s going to care that her original promises fell flat. She’s the one who took the high road, and she tried to make the best out of a bad situation.”

Luka frowned. “Okay...and selling the costumes? How does that work with her narrative?”

Marinette shrugged, a grim smile toying at her lips. “Simple. If I broke my promise and sold them off last minute, despite agreeing to help her out…well, I obviously hate Lila’s guts. Is it really so hard to believe that I’d intentionally screw her over, even at the risk of upsetting the entire class, and ruining the play?”

…..Fuck. It was close enough to what had _really_ happened to be somewhat believable. At least at first glance. Marinette _had_ sold her designs, fully aware Lila’s offer would fall through. But it wasn’t her responsibility to fix everyone’s problems. Hell, the fact that Lila had taken this long to come forward and announce her mistake strongly hinted at malicious intentions. Maybe she’d been planning something like this from the start. 

Luka swore and downed his coffee, savoring the bitter taste as it clouded his taste buds. “She’s a piece of work.” 

“No kidding. Imagine going to school with her.”

Ugh. Seriously, how had no one in that damn place caught on to what the liar was up to yet? Not like he didn’t already know the answer. People were gullible. And Lila was smart enough not to get caught. 

“I guess it’s good that you can prove she’s lying this time. You’ve got both me and Juleka to back you up. We know Lila’s full of it.” Luka snuck a piece of Marinette’s shredded scone and popped it in his mouth, chewing angrily. A flash of blond then flitted through his memory, making him pause. “So how does Adrien fit into all this? He’s got to know this is just another one of her schemes, right?” 

Just like that, Marinette’s whole demeanor darkened. “He _knows._ But for the sake of preserving the peace, he wants us to keep it to ourselves.” She went quiet, hesitating a long while before she spoke up again. “Actually, that’s…..part of what we were talking about, before I came here. Adrien, he….asked me to contact the bidder who purchased my costumes, tell them I’d changed my mind. And then he offered to buy them in their place.”

W—WHAT?

Luka choked on his food, a low growl tearing free of his throat. “Are you serious? Why would you even consider doing that? It’s not your fault Lila’s incapable of telling the truth.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “No, but it’s causing controversy. Adrien... doesn’t do well in stressful situations. I think his relationship with his dad has him trained to keep his head down, and do his best to appease everyone.”

“Yeah, but that’s not you.” Not like Luka knew her anyway. Marinette was fiery and passionate, an advocate for always doing what was right. She wouldn’t keel over to Lila’s demands, and she shouldn’t. It wasn’t right. “You told him no, right?”

“Of course I did! I’ve already got the costumes prepped and ready to ship out. It would be rude to back out now.” Lowering her eyes to the table, Marinette laid her hand out flat, palm up. Her skin was pristine, no sign of the typical charcoal smudges or smudges of vibrant watercolor Luka had come to expect seeing on her. “It’s just….why would Adrien even ask that of me? Any negative feedback could be detrimental to my future career! Doesn’t he realize that? Or does he not care…?”

“I’m sure he cares.” Taking it slow, Luka laid his hand across hers, letting their fingers delicately lace together. “It’s like you said. Adrien wants to avoid conflict. If you sold him the costumes, he could donate them to the school. Lila wouldn’t be exposed, and your reputation wouldn’t take as big of a hit. In his eyes, everyone’s happy.”

“Except me,” Marinette mumbled.

“.....Yeah.” Luka stroked up and down her skin, letting his breathing fall into sync with the soothing act. He noticed Marinette doing the same, until the angry flush of color in her cheeks dulled back to its natural light pink. “Marinette, I want you to know, I...I’m here for you. Whatever decision you decide to make. I’ll support you. So will Juleka. We’ve got your back.”

As if kindling to a fire, his words fueled Marinette’s smile, bringing it back from the grave. “Thank you, Luka. Honestly, though, I think I’ll be okay. I’m not all that upset about it anymore. I’d already texted Alya before I left home and explained everything. I don’t know if she believed me, but it’s a start. At the very least, she might ask Lila for proof.”

“That’s better than nothing.” Even if it wasn't anywhere near enough. Marinette deserved vindication. She deserved to have the full support of her friends. Including Adrien. 

Thinking about the blond made Luka feel nauseous. More than that though, he felt pity. How sad was Adrien’s life that he couldn’t function when any sort of discord reared its head? Arguments were a normal part of daily life, and handling them was basically a rite of passage. How did he expect to survive in the real world if he broke down crying every time someone disagreed with him, or told him no? Could he manage? 

_Would he?_

“Luka?” Marinette’s sweet voice nuzzled his ear, the touch of her fingertips on his wrist making him refocus. “You okay? You had this look on your face…”

“It’s nothing. Just thinking, wondering.” Luka shook his head and laughed, forcing himself to let those thoughts go. It was too late to worry about them. Like it or not, what’s done was...well, _done._ And Luka couldn’t bring himself to regret being the one to deliver that harsh dose of reality onto the blond’s head, even if he did hurt Adrien’s feelings. Someone had to stand up for Marinette. She needed him. “Sorry. Kinda went to a dark place there for a minute. I’m fine though, seriously. Don’t worry about me Marinette.”

“Don’t be silly. I always worry about you! That’s what friends do.” Marinette gave him a tender smile and leaned forward on her elbows. “But if you’re sure, I wanted to ask...would you like to come over sometime this week? Juleka finished editing some more of our pictures, and I really wanted to show you what they look like!”

What, like he was going to say no? “Yes!” Busting with enthusiasm, Luka coughed and reined himself in, flushing slightly. “I mean, uh..of course. I’d love to come over, Marinette.” He wasn’t crazy. The opportunity to be in Marinette’s home, her private space, _with_ her permission? Fuck, he craved it. 

“Oh! Well—okay! That’s great! I can’t wait!” 

Neither could he. 

“Cool. So when’s good for—?”

Luka’s question was abruptly cut off by the sensation of Marinette’s lips pressing against his. It was completely chaste, lasting only a split second. But before he could fully acknowledge the fact that _Marinette was kissing him,_ she pulled away and sat back down in her chair, nervously glancing away. “Sorry. Was that too much? I wasn’t going to do it, I swear! Not at first. You just looked so—so cute, and kissable, I...couldn’t help myself, I guess.”

Wha…. _huh???_

Luka turned bright red, sputtering wordlessly. Only after some horrifically terrible attempts at stringing a sentence together did he manage something vaguely coherent sounding. “Don’t—apologize?” Nope. Try again. “Don’t apologize! It’s fine. Getting a kiss from you is the highlight of my day, hand’s down.” 

“O-oh? Well, I’m glad!” Marinette peeked up at him through her hair, the freckles on her nose wrinkling lightly as she relaxed and turned back to face him. “Can I tell you something Luka? I—I’ve honestly been wanting to do that for a while…”

“That’s alright. So have I.” Feeling a little emboldened by her confession, Luka mimicked Marinette’s actions and bent over the table, capturing her chin in his right hand. He slowly tilted her face up to the light, adoring the way her blue eyes widened innocently when they melded with his teal. “But can you do me a favor, Marinette? The next time you get the urge to kiss me, let me know first. Okay?” Luka winked. “I’m way better at it when I’m really focused.”

Marinette paled, then turned pink, all in the span of two seconds, her mouth parting in a silent noise. What it would’ve been, he couldn’t say for certain. Maybe one day he’d find out. For now, Luka dared to wink at her before he returned to his seat, a warm, bright feeling in his chest. And why shouldn’t he feel good? Not only had he gotten to spend time with Marinette, and cheer her up, but she kissed him. She _kissed him._

All things considered, this was the happiest week—no, the happiest damn day of Luka’s life. 


End file.
